Forever Love
by Vamp lover94
Summary: After over 155 years Azrael, a powerful vampire comes across a vampire battle and see someone she thought had died back when she was still human. Set during the fight in Breaking Dawn. Jasper/OC Alice/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. Vamp Lover94 is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N This story takes place in Breaking Dawn.**

Chapter One

"Mom, why are we just standing here? And by 'we' I mean you. You hate the Volturi more than any other vampire on the planet, so why are you just standing here instead of walking over there and killing them all?" JJ asks me as we stand just out of sight from the vast number of vampires and 'werewolves' that had assembled here today for their 'meeting'.

Addy just laughs and rolls her eyes at her twin brother and replies before I can reply. "Because JJ, she is evaluating how she should handle the situation. She can't just walk in there without a plan, or things could end very poorly."

"She's right." I say simply before I go back to listening the conversation going on before me.

I actually find this whole 'meeting' utterly ridiculous. I mean for crying out loud, anyone who came near the vampire could easily hear that she has a pulse and even from where I was currently standing I can see the faint blush in her cheeks and the brown color of her eyes. It was easy to tell that this was no ordinary vampire child, but a vampire/human hybrid.

I probably should go over there and end all this, considering that I'm probably the only one that can.

I guess I should explain who I am and why I am here. My name is Azrael Whitlock and I'm 155 years old. I was born September 10, 1844 to Harley and Margaret Petrova.

My family was very wealthy and my parents held a very high status in our town. My father was a very good business man and pretty much ran the town. My mother was very much involved in all of the things that the other wealthy women in the town did.

I was very good at playing the part of the perfect daughter, including being a good example to all of the other children I was forced to be around with all of the time. Or shall I say most of the time.

Don't get me wrong, I loved my high status within the community, but I knew that there was more to life than being rich and important. I wore the dresses and attended all of the events and acted like the perfect little princes everyone treated me like, but I never quite fit in and I didn't want to.

You see, my best friend was the son of our gardener. His name was Jasper Whitlock. His father, Silas was a farmer and his mother, Verna attended to our gardens and she would often bring him along with her when she came to our house.

He was born only five days before me so we got along very well, and soon became best friends.

I was my true self when I was with him. I was not the daughter of a wealthy family; I was just Ezra, a girl who loved the outdoors and the simplicity of the world that was not influenced yet by man. I was more like two separate people. When I was home, I was a princess and acted as such, but when I was with Jasper in the woods I was a devil in a dress.

We both loved the woods and we would spend much of our time out wandering around and even hunted animals for his family. We also loved to fight, but I think I liked it more. I liked the brutality of fighting and I found Jasper to be a bit taken back by my love of the fight. He always said I would be a perfect soldier.

We would spend hours with our swords fighting one another and fought hand to hand combat and I was very, very good. I even beat Jasper most of the time.

On April 5, 1861 at the age of only 17 we got married. Of course, my parents were livid at me for wanting to marry a commoner and after a lot of arguing, Jasper and I decided to run off and elope.

But after only four months of marriage I could see that Jasper truly felt like it was his duty to join the military. I tried to talk him out of it, especially since he was too young to join, but I knew him too well to know that this was what he needed to do.

So, on a beautiful night in August we laid down under the stars and talked for hours and he told me that he loved me and that he would return once the war was over and we would be together again and we could finally start a family and live out the rest of our days together in peace.

Five days later he stood before me on our door step in his uniform. I hugged and kissed him and we told each other 'I love you' for the last time and with that he turned and left. Never to be seen again.

Nine months later on May 17, 1862 I gave birth to twins. One boy, who I named Jasper Jr. Whitlock and a girl, who I named Adeline Whitlock.

Just two years later I awoke in the middle of the night by a strange sound coming from the forest behind our home. Fearing the worst, I grabbed the shotgun from above the front door and headed out to see what it was.

After taking just a few steps into the woods I was attacked from behind. I don't remember much, but when I awoke I came to learn that I was now a vampire. I soon learned I was created to be in an army of newborn vampires and was to fight others for territory.

This is where things get interesting. The man who created me had told me to kill another newborn. To "test my strength" as he put it, I refused and instead of him yelling at me or whatever, he backed off. I ran away and spent the next year learning as to why he didn't.

I am very powerful. So powerful, that I make every other vampire on the planet look pathetic. I'm not stronger or faster than other vampires but I have a gift that makes even the Volturi tremble to their very core.

Some vampires can read minds, make you think you're in horrible pain, know your every thought, make you see things that aren't there, or whatever else you can think of. But me, I have the power over the entire mind. I can do all of those and more. I can shield my mind from those with mind powers and put a protective shield around others as well. I can get in your head and make you believe whatever I want you to.

If I want you to see flying hippos and believe they are real, you will. If I tell you that you have a sister when you really don't, you will believe me. I can get people to do, say, think, anything I want them to do, say, or think and there is nothing they can do about it. I can even take people's memories from them or add memories.

When it comes to the mind there is nothing I can't do, and this is why there isn't a vampire I know who isn't afraid of me. If I don't like you or what you are doing I don't have to kill you myself. I can make you do it yourself or have your friend do it, or your mate, and there is no stopping me. The Volturi fear that I will turn them against themselves and take over the throne as "head vampire".

I don't much care for them but until they give me a good reason I will keep them around, just because I don't want to be some kind of vampire queen. I prefer to stay out of site and interfere only when I have to.

It's because I'm not so public with my power that I have become somewhat of a vampire boogeyman. There are those who believe I am real and those that think I'm just a myth. I mean would you believe that there is a vampire that is so powerful that the most powerful of our kind are afraid of it?

While I'm not terrorizing the Volturi, I'm usually in the south (like Texas) keeping an eye on the newborn wars. They aren't as common as before but they still exist and I have been trying to end them all together. I have killed so many of the leaders that most have either run off or have stayed hidden from me, because down here I am no boogeyman, I am the real thing.

Now I know what you're thinking, 'What happened to my kids?'. Well, after I was done with my 'year of finding myself' I came back to my home I once shared with my family and found that our neighbor, a sweet elderly woman named Mary had taken in my kids after she noticed I went missing.

I ended up telling her all about me and I compelled her to never say a word to any one else. Then, with the help of Mary, I raised my children just as I would have had I stayed human. The only difference was that I now drank human blood, bad humans of course, and I never aged.

We did this until Addy (Adeline) and JJ (Jasper Jr.) were eighteen and they decided that they wanted to be turned as well. I tried to talk them out of it, but they were set on it and so I did what they wanted. A good mother probably would have used their powers on their kids to 'save' them but I felt like it was their decision and theirs alone.

Addy, through one of her vampire friends had heard of the human/vampire relationship. So, she asked if we could head up north and make sure the Volturi didn't actually kill the poor girl.

It wasn't until I heard about the immortal child that I felt my presence was absolutely needed considering the fact they gathered so many vampires to one little town to protect the child from the Volturi who were coming to kill it.

So here I am. Waiting to see who would make the first move or if there will be a first move at all. It's interesting that the young girl is actually half vampire half human. I would need to meet her for myself.

I reach over to my left hand and spun the ring that Jasper had given me all those years ago, as I do before every big move I make. Looking over at JJ and Addy I give them a nod stating that they are to stay here and I begin to make my way to the middle of the clearing.

The three vampires and the wolf have retreated back to their side and the Volturi are still on their side. I stop in the middle of the field and stare right at Aro. I don't look that scary, in fact I'm wearing a purple top with a black jacket, a pair of black skinny jeans, and a pair of five inch heal ankle boots, my blond hair lay in slight curls down just past my shoulders and my red eyes stare at him with an almost annoyed look.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" I ask him. He takes a slight step forward and says, "We heard there was an immortal child, though it seems we were misinformed. We were just about to leave actually."

"But you will come back, if not for the Cullens than for the others." I state simply. "So many wonderful powers in one spot, why not take them now?" I ask him. He knows better than to act like I don't know what I'm saying and I see it in his mind that he wants a lot of them.

"I'll save you the trouble of answering. I'm telling you now that if I see any one of these vampires in your custody I will kill you and your entire guard. Do you understand me?" I ask. He says nothing. So I take a step forward and yell, "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" "Yes, I understand completely." He says firmly.

All of their thoughts are about killing me, so to make some sort of point, I turn towards a few guards and I cock my head to the side and say "Kill one another." and just like that the five of them kill each other.

I look back at Aro. "I'm serious, they are all off limits." I say in a tone that if a tone of voice could kill, he would be dead. "You had no right to kill them" Caius says as he takes a step forward. I laugh a methodical laugh. "You all deserve to die. It's only a matter of time until I kill y'all as well. I was prepared to wait, but if you would like, we can take care of this right now." I replied like I was making something as simple as dinner plans.

Marcus walks over to me suddenly. "They are of no value to us now. We shall leave and you may keep the peace here. The child is in your hands now. May our paths never cross again, but if they shall hopefully it will be under better circumstances." He says as he bows and adds "Master."

I try to keep the shock of his bow and the word _master_ off of my face as he turns and says to his people, "There will be no fight here today. Let us return home." And with that the Volturi, their guard and the witnesses leave. And I am left to face all of the other vamps in the field.

I turn to face them and say, "Sorry to crash the party, but I couldn't help myself."

As I say this, one face jumps out at me. I fall to my knees and in a whisper I say, "Jasper?"

 **Well, there it is. I started this story back in 2013 but I could never get into it. So, a few days ago I decided to go back and rewrite it to fit where I am now. I am keeping the old story up, I'll rename it Forever Love *Old*. if any of y'all decide to go back and read it just let me know your opinions about the changes. Thank y'all for reading this and I hope to write another chapter soon. PLEASE leave a review and tell me whet you think of my newest creation. :D**

 **~Jessie**


	2. AN

Hey y'all.

I would like to thank everyone who has taken the time to read this story. I have written five other stories and if you get the chance please check them out. Below are the list of all of my stories and the information about each one. So please read one or even all of them and let me know that y'all think.

 **1\. Wishes**

After Rayne Collins gets into a fight with her mom, she wakes up inside of one of her favorite books. What will she do? How will she get back home? These questions will be answered as you read this story. OC/OC Please, Please don't forget to leave a review

Twilight - Rated: T - English - Romance/Fantasy - Chapters: 17 - Words: 30,105 – OC & OC - Complete

 **2\. Wanna make a bet?**

One-Shot! This is about how Emmett and Jasper came to making the bet in the Eclipse book. ! I hope y'all like it! And please don't forget to R&R! Part 1 of 2. SEQUEL NOW UP!

Twilight - Rated: K+ - English - Humor/Family - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,540 - Emmett & Jasper - Complete

 **3\. Wanna make a bet? Part 2, Night at the movies**

One-Shot! Well, this is the sequel to my other One-Shot, Wanna make a bet? This is what happens when you lose a bet in the Cullen house. Please R&R! Part 2 of 2

Twilight - Rated: K+ - English - Humor/Family - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,338 - Emmett & Jasper - Complete

 **4\. Rosalie and Alice go shopping!**

One-shot! The title pretty much says it all. Rose and Alice go shopping before the prom. PLEASE REVIEW.

Twilight - Rated: K+ - English - Family - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,129 - Rosalie & Alice - Complete

 **5\. Nightfall**

This is a story similar to Twilight. Alice Swan just moved to Forks, Washington to live with her dad after her mom got remarried. After moving to Forks she meets Jasper Hale, a quiet vampire. AND PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

Twilight - Rated: T - English - Romance/Fantasy - Chapters: 16 - Words: 28,929 - Alice & Jasper - Complete

 **6\. Forever Love *Old***

Azrael is a very powerful vampire, who lived for over 150 years by herself, could an old childhood friend bring her back from the destructive/killing life she has been living? Jasper/OC ~Hiatus~

Twilight - Rated: T - English - Fantasy/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,909 – Jasper & OC – Complete

 **7\. First Light**

This story takes place during Eclipse. It starts about three weeks before Victoria attacks with her army. Alice is Bella's twin sister. Jasper/Alice. For more information read the first part of chapter one.

Twilight - Rated: K+ - English - Family/Romance - Chapters: 3 - Words: 3,227 - Alice & Bella – In progress

 **8\. Forever Love**

After over 155 years Azrael, a powerful vampire comes across a vampire battle and see someone she thought had died back when she was still human. Set during the fight in Breaking Dawn.

Jasper/OC Alice/OC

Twilight - Rated: T - English - Romance/Fantasy - Chapters: 1 - Words: 2,503 – Jasper, OC, Alice - In progress

 **9\. Dauntless**

Reyna is an Erudite prodigy but she doesn't know if Erudite is the right place for her. When she saves the divergents and puts an end to Jeanine Matthews, what faction will she chose to join? No War. Eric/OC Full Summery inside.

Divergent Trilogy - Rated: T - English - Romance/Adventure - Chapters: 6 - Words: 10,663 - [Eric, OC] Tris/Beatrice P., Four/Tobias – In progress

 **10.** **Intelligent**

When Athena can't take living in her mother shadow anymore, she chooses a different faction during her choosing ceremony. What will her mother do? And what will Athena do when she finds out about her mother's plans? Four/OC

Divergent Trilogy - Rated: T - English - Romance/Adventure - Chapters: 2 - Words: 1,596 - Four/Tobias, Eric, OC – In progress

 **~Jessie**


End file.
